Carrot Men
Appearance Carrot Men is a orange carrot who has a small beady eyes and small long nose he also has a brown hair and wears green stripes shirt and brown rope, blue policeman, gray cowboy hat and gray cowboy bandana, green stripes shirt and brown rope and green sweater. Carrot Men is a orange carrot who has small beady eyes and small oval nose he also has a brown hair wears tan shirt and brown rope, green cowboy hat and beau blue cowboy bandana and tan shirt and brown rope. Acting *Nineveh Citizens in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Dodgeball City Cowboys in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Wow Villager in "Lord Of The Beans" *Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory in "The Asparagus Of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Themselves and Warrior Band in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Dodgeball City Cowboys in "Moe And The Big Exit" *London Policemans in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Shepard, London Policeman and Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *London Policeman, Winter Carrots and Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Villager in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Warrior Band in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Hotel Bellhop in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Winter Carrots in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Winter Carrot in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Winter Carrots in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Winter Carrots in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Themselves in "Two Tales of Two Cities" *Themselves in "The Spork in the Stone" *Winter Carrots in "Samson the Great" *Winter Carrots in "The Abrams Family" *Winter Carrots in "The Show MUST Go On!" *Winter Carrots in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Winter Carrots in "The Blessed Gift" *Winter Carrots in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Winter Carrots in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Winter Carrots in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Winter Carrots in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Winter Carrots in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Themselves in "The Littlest King" *Winter Carrots in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Winter Carrots in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Themselves in "Elijah and the King" *Winter Carrots in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Winter Carrots in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Winter Carrots in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Winter Carrots in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Winter Carrots in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Themselves in "Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale" *Winter Carrots in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Winter Carrots in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Winter Carrots in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Winter Carrots in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Winter Carrots in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Winter Carrots in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Winter Carrots in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Winter Carrots in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Winter Carrots in "Parkway V" *Winter Carrots in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Themselves in "The Tower to Heaven" *Winter Carrots in "The Hunched Man of Notre Dame" *Winter Carrots in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Winter Carrots in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Themselves in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Two Tales of Two Cities Category:The Spork in the Stone Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Show MUST Go On! Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:The Littlest King Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Elijah and the King Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Tower to Heaven Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest